mybabysittersavampirefandomcom-20200223-history
My Babysitter's a Vampire Wiki:Site Policy
This page states what is and isn't appropriate on the My Babysitter's a Vampire Wikia. 'Appropriate' *Pairing pages, such as Etharah, Rorica, etc, are fan opinion. The content of the pages must be agreed upon by the pairing's fan community. *Uploading photos is allowed. We would like it if you would add categories to the image, but you do not have to (please see Categorizing Images for more info). Also, the images must be appropriate. *Tell others about the site! We'd love to have lots of new contributors! *If you've recently watched an episode, it would be best for you to help edit that page. 'Inappropriate' *Profanity/cursing will not be tolerated. You will get an immediate warning and then a ban for two weeks. *Cyber-bullying will not be tolerated. You will get an immediate warning and then a ban for a year. *Ship bashing is not accepted. If you don't like a ship, don't go to the page. You will get a warning and, depending on what you said or did, a ban. (Note: Users may kindly bash a rivaling ship on their page. For example, a user may say they don't understand Reuce on the DeCe page and explain why they don't. If Reuce fans see this, they should have enough respect not to leave a rude comment or complain about it on their ship's page.) *Harassing and threatening will give you an immediate ban for three months. If you do it again after your ban is over, you will be banned permanently. *Sexual content will be deleted immediately and you will get an immediate ban for three months. If you do it again after your ban is over, you will be banned permanently. (Note: The only place this is allowed is the Innuendo Page. It may not be explicit or you will be banned for three months.) *Inserting false information is not allowed. You will get a warning and maybe ban. *Erasing information unless it is proven false is not allowed. You will get an immdiate warning and then a ban. *Creating pages that have nothing to do with My Babysitter's a Vampire! or the page has already been created before, such as a character page, will be deleted. You will then get an immediate warning and then a ban. *Trolling will not be tolerated. If you troll, you will get an immediate ban for one week. *If you don't like a certain pairing, do not edit the page (unless it is for punctuation, spelling, vandalism, etc)! If you vandalize a page, you will get an immediate ban. This also goes for character pages. *Not having read these policies is not an excuse. If you disobey these, you will get a warning/ban whether you knew about the rule or not. 'Categorizing Articles' Please follow these new category guidelines. If you want to request a category to add, just comment below and we will see if they should be added or not. If you add categories to pages that aren't on this list, you will get a warning immediately. Remember, three warnings make a ban! Thanks! See this blog post: InsaneBlueberry/Important - Categories, for more information. Main Characters (Sarah, Ethan, Benny, Rory, Erica, etc) *Main Characters *Characters *Females/Males (depending on gender, obviously) *Students *Teens *Dancers Minor Characters (Jane, Grandma, etc) *Minor Characters *Characters *Females/Males *Adults/Teens *Students (depending on person) *Dancers *Featured Dancers (depending on person/group) Cast (Bella, Zendaya, Caroline, etc) *Cast *Actors/Actresses (deping on gender) *Guests (for people who are in only one or two episodes) Relationships *Show Relationships (GeCe, Runther, etc) *Cast Relationships (Kella, Rella, etc) Episodes *Episodes *Season 1 / Season 2 (depending on season) 'Transcripts' *Transcripts *Season 1 / Season 2 (depending on season) *Season 1 / 2 Transcripts (depending on season) Character Galleries *Character Galleries *Galleries *Images of (first and last name of character it applies to) Episode Galleries *Galleries *Episode Galleries Cast Galleries *Galleries *Cast Galleries Relationship Galleries *Relationship Galleries *Galleries *Images of (first and last name of character #1 in pairing) *Images of (first and last name of character #2 in pairing) Songs *Songs *Break It Down Soundtrack (to those that apply to this) *Live 2 Dance Soundtrack (to those that apply to this) *Videos *Season 1 / Season 2 (depending on season) 'Soundtracks' *Music Production (Writers, directors, producers, singers, etc.) *Production *Males/Females 'Categorizing Images' Please check back for any updates to this categories list; it is a work in progress. Also, please remember to include the words in parentheses, eg. (episodes), (fanart), (official). See this blog post: Mixitup21: Duplicate Images & General Images, for more information. 'Main Characters' (Sarah, Ethan, Benny, Rory, etc) *Images of (first and last name of character it applies to) (episodes) *Images of (first and last name of character it applies to) (fanart) *Images of (first and last name of character it applies to) (official) 'Recurring Characters' (Jane, Grandma, etc) *Images of (first and last name of character it applies to) (episodes) *Images of (first and last name of character it applies to) (fanart) *Images of (first and last name of character it applies to) (official) 'Minor Characters' *Images of Minor Characters (episodes) *Images of Minor Characters (fanart) 'Cast Members' *Images of (first and last name of character it applies to) Production (Writers, directors, producers, singers, etc.) *Images of Production (crew) -- for directors, producers, costume designers, writers, etc. *Images of Production (singers) -- for singers that have contributed to soundtracks or the show, ''not ''including main cast members. *Images of Production (behind-the-scenes) -- for scripts, sides, set photos, etc. 'Banning' *It takes '''three warnings '''to get a ban. The first ban will be 3 days, then 1 week, then 1 month, 3 months, and finally, a permanent ban. *Immediate warnings equal two normal warnings. If you disobey a rule that mentions immediate warning, this means you will technically receive two warnings and not just one. *Immediate bans are obviously immediate. The admin giving you the ban may or may not leave a message on your page stating why you were banned. Category:Browse Category:Community